


I'll give you what you like

by LadyDeathMikke2



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Skins (UK)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDeathMikke2/pseuds/LadyDeathMikke2
Summary: Él ansiaba amar de verdad, ella ser libre junto a su amado, su amado la deseaba, ella lo amaba, él la amaba, ella lo rechazaba. La vida es cruel, el amor un vórtice complicado del que solo los más aptos sobreviven, nunca sabrás lo que tienes hasta que te lo es arrebatado.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali & Kennen & Shen, Akali/Shieda Kayn, Rakan/Sett (League of Legends), Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends), Syndra/Zed (League of Legends)
Kudos: 5





	1. OJOS ÁMBAR

Se encontraba sola en el escenario sus piernas las sentía temblar, ante la mirada de todos los espectadores y de aquel chico cuyos ojos ámbar la miraba atento sin distraerse, suspiró y empezó con la canción una lenta (https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=derniere+danse). Movía sus caderas haciendo su vestido ondearse lento y provocativa mientras fijaba sus ojos magenta en aquel galán que había atrapado aquella noche, era la primera vez que le otorgaban un trabajo como esos y en gran parte era por los 19 años que ya había cumplido y gracias a que era una de las mejores haciendo su trabajo subió de categoría, no le gustaba mentir pero debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, había caído en la trampa de Camille y si quería ser libre y salvar a su chico no tenía opción.

Por el contrario, aquel galán fue sacado de su ensueño al escuchar que una voz femenina lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Espero y sea de su agrado la nueva adquisición de nuestro bar, señor Rakan- la chica lo miraba sonriente mientras dejaba una nueva botella de licor en la mesa del chico.

-Gracias- dijo este sin dejar de mirar al escenario donde la chica mantenía su canto y su baile lento.

Rakan se mantenía extrañamente calmado y resistiendo las ganas de acercarse a aquel escenario y tomar a aquella chica para salir de aquel lugar llevarla a otro lado para conversar y de ser posible hacerla suya y marcar de todas las formas posibles el cuerpo de la susodicha para que nadie más quisiera tocarla como él lo haría todas las noches o días, estaba un poco perplejo por lo que sus pensamientos querían, y vamos, Rakan sería el siguiente sucesor de los trabajos de su familia junto a su hermana, sabía que aquellos trabajos lo corromperían y en efecto, el pequeño, inocente y encantador dejó de serlo para convertirse en un feroz, problemático y corrompido ser, aunque muy en el fondo mantenía una esperanza de volver a ser aquel chico correcto que pudiera amar de verdad y no solo ser de un rato.

Aquella chica terminaba su canción abrazándose a si misma mientras daba una sonrisa coqueta provocando a más de uno con dicha acción, al terminar fue vitoreada y recorrida con la mirada por más de uno de los sujetos presentes, dio una reverencia y regresó detrás del telón encontrándose con su chico quien la abrazó pegando su cuerpo mudo al de ésta y beso con un poco más que solo amor sus labios rosados, se notaba claramente el deseo que inundaba al vastaya masculino.

-estuviste estupenda cariño- sonrió aquel vastaya de cabellos rojizos que la había abrazado y cargado hasta sentarla en unas cajas apiladas

-gracias cariño, pero, sabes que no me gusta este lugar y mucho menos que estemos por obligación- dijo la chica con desdén mientras acariciaba el rostro de quien sería su pareja

-vamos Xayah, es un buen lugar además en muy poco será nuestro al igual que seremos libres de Camille- sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla- además así me mantengo fuera de las peleas

\- buen punto- dijo ésta riendo y besando a su chico

En el momento, no se dieron cuenta que habían sido espiados y escuchados por aquel chico de ojos ámbar quien ya planeaba algo para cumplir su capricho de tener a la chica quien lo había cautivado con su cuerpo. Y sí, Rakan se había vuelto muy caprichoso y si quería a una mujer para simplemente saciar su deseo de sexo, lo hacía y luego se olvidaba de ella. Sin embargo, algo dentro de su corazón decía que aquella vastaya debía ser solo suya por la belleza, delicadeza, dulzura y provocación, sentía que aquella chica era perfecta y hacía encender su fuego interno, así que decidido, desde ese día su rutina diaria, así como su vida cambiaría.

Al llegar a su casa, la cual no era nada más que una mansión de dos pisos que había sido heredada por sus padres entró y las luces se encendieron dando a conocer la silueta de una figura esbelta femenina que lo miraba molesta.

-Rakan...-suspiró dicha chica para empezar a hablar- ¿qué crees que son estas horas de llegar?

-Son solo las 2 A.M. además tenía trabajo que hacer Ahri- dijo éste con desgano mientras sacaba su chaqueta y la tiraba a un sofá cercano.

-Camille llamó... dijo que te necesitaba en la oficina mañana en la mañana quiere negociar contigo, y además, papá también llamó...-al oír esto el vastaya miró a su contraria con seriedad- ¿Le dijiste algo?

-la chica negó para luego continuar- no, solo dijo que mamá quería vernos que nos extrañaba y que, deberíamos ir a la universidad, estaba bien que nos mantengamos ocupados en la empresa después de lo sucedido con Camille, pero que el hecho de que no tengamos títulos universitarios desprestigiaba a la empresa

Un silencio incómodo se instauró en ambos jóvenes, para luego ser el vastaya quien hablaría relajando su semblante- pues, si papá quiere que vayamos pues, está bien. Además, no te hagas Ahri de seguro fuiste tú quien dijiste a papá que querías ir a la universidad, después de todo lo único que tu quieres es formar un grupo musical y tener amigos con quien salir.

Rakan empezó a reír hasta que sintió el zape de su hermana en su nuca- au-dijo este fingiendo dolor

-era mi sueño de cuando era una niña, tonto, además, yo quiero ir a la universidad para distraerme un poco del trabajo, sabes que estos dos años han sido difíciles- suspiró la vastaya- recuerda que aun tenemos el cupo de la universidad de Runaterra, no podemos desperdiciar el esfuerzo que hicimos para conseguir ese cupo así que alístate que en dos semanas empezamos

\- ¿esto era tu plan, verdad hermana? - dijo este un tanto molesto

-un poquito- sonrió y dio una gran risotada mientras abrazaba a quien sería su hermano.

De seguro te preguntas cómo es que estos dos son hermanos, pues, precisamente no son hermanos de sangre, ambos fueron adoptados por una familia adinerada Ahri es un año mayor a Rakan, pero desde el principio su relación como familia fue estable y supieron llevarse de la mejor manera, Rakan no negaba que en un principio le gustaba su hermana pero luego de despejar sus sentimientos, supo tomarle aprecio como la hermana mayor que era, cuando Ahri tenia 18 y Rakan 17 tuvieron que hacerse cargo de la empresa pero esas razones las sabrán después, actualmente Ahri tiene 20 y Rakan 19.

-Así que... ¿cuándo empiezan las clases? - caminaba tirando leve de su corbata para sacársela mientras caminaba al sofá cercano seguido de su hermana

\- en dos semanas, así tenemos tiempo de organizar todo lo de la empresa-suspira y se sienta en un sofá para quedar de frente a su hermano- hay mucho que organizar, en especial, la junta directiva que quedará a cargo, podríamos llamar a papá y mamá, para que por el momento queden a cargo así solo nos concentramos en nosotros mismos

-no es mala idea- señaló el menor mientras enredaba su corbata turquesa en su mano

-mañana hablaremos en las oficinas Rakan por hoy ve a bañarte que apestas a licor y tabaco- hace un ademán con sus manos tapándose su nariz con una de sus manos y la otra la mueve de un lado a otro- si quieres comer hay pizza y lasaña en el horno

Rakan en ese instante río por la mueca de su hermana se levantó del sofá negó con la cabeza se acercó a esta para darle un beso en la frente- Descansa Ahri, mañana será un largo día y no tengo hambre, gracias- sonrió y salió de aquella sala para subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación, al llegar abrió la puerta entrando y cerrándola para ir a tirarse a su cama cansado pero no sin antes recordar aquella figura femenina que lo dejó atónito y a la vez con un problema en sus pantalones, el simple hecho de recordar aquellos ojos magenta penetrantes, esos labios carnosos que necesitaban ser mordidos, ese cuello blanco que pedía a gritos ser besado y mordisqueado, además de todas las curvas que la dama poseía y se notaba por el vestido pegado que llevaba en esa noche y por último su voz, esa voz que lo encadenó a no dejar de mirarla y de escucharla, pero todos los buenos recuerdos de la bella dama fueron borrados por el recuerdo asqueroso de que aquella chica que deseaba tenía ya pretendiente y que ese cuerpo que deseaba es probable y le perteneciera a ese vastaya pelirrojo, dio vueltas en su cama para mirar el techo para luego sacar su celular textear algo y apagarlo, esperando que a pesar de ser altas horas de la madrugada le contestasen, y en efecto, recibió un mensaje pasados 10 minutos, rápidamente desbloqueó su celular recibiendo el mensaje que necesitaba, dicho mensaje no era ni más ni menos que la información de aquella chica, solo se limitó a sonreír, textear un simple "gracias, perdón por molestar" y seguir leyendo la información hasta envuelto en un suspiro soltó el nombre de la chica que lo había cautivado

-Xayah, eh~, tal parece que las cartas están a mi favor pequeña avecilla- sonrió para si mismo mientras empezaba a quedarse dormido.


	2. OJOS MAGENTA

Un rayo de luz se coló por un espacio que había en sus cortinas mal cerradas, molesta solo se dio vuelta para abrazar una almohada empezando así a conciliar el sueño de nuevo, hasta que escuchó unos toques en la puerta y después cómo ésta se abría, sintió que alguien había entrado así que abrió uno de sus ojos a medias porque estos se negaban a abrirse, fue entonces que pudo divisar el cabello rojizo y unos ojos ámbar de un chico ya conocido y que para ella se trataba de alguien especial así que solo cerró su ojo. Fue ahí que sintió como la mano de aquel chico empezaba a acariciar sus cabellos rosados desde la raíz hasta la punta, sentía tanta tranquilidad hasta que la voz gruesa de este resonó en su habitación.

-Hey linda, es hora de despertar hoy será un gran día- dijo éste con una voz gruesa mientras empezaba a recostarse frente a la dama

-Solo 5 minutos más, Sett- dijo mientras se apegaba al cuerpo del chico quien se mantenía acariciando el cabello de la joven

-la última vez que dijiste eso, ambos nos quedamos dormidos-dijo este riendo leve para luego poner un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la menor para susurrarle con su voz ronca- ya levántate floja, a menos que quieras que te lo haga a la fuerza- dijo pícaro con una sonrisa en su rostro

La joven abrió sus ojos mientras un sonrojo en sus mejillas se hacía evidente, se incorporó sentándose en la cama y como pudo agarró uno de sus cojines, empezando a golpear con éste a su acompañante mientras él solo reía abrazando la cintura de la joven y escondiendo su rostro evitando los golpes que eran proporcionados por su novia por haberla avergonzado de ese modo, para él la inocencia que ella emanaba era de las más cálidas y deseables que cualquier chico podría querer, después de que la joven se calmara el vastaya de cabello rojizo habló.

-yo solo decía que, si no te levantabas pronto tendría que despertarte y levantarte por la fuerza, pervertida- reía el vastaya mirando a su contraria que hacía un puchero, así que se incorporó a la par con la joven de cabello rosado y le propino un beso que fue correspondido-además, no puedes dejarme sin mi beso de buenos días- sonrió este mientras acariciaba el rostro de su contraria

-bueno, ya que me levanté es hora de que vayas saliendo de mi cuarto, debo arreglarme- habló la chica, mientras su novio lo miraba atento-Adiós voy a cambiarme así que shú shú- hizo un ademán con sus manos corriéndolo como si se tratara de un perro, pero el vastaya se hacía el desentendido así que no tuvo más opción que usar su arma secreta y ¿cuál era? Pues… La vastaya se puso encima de su novio dando a notar que solo llevaba un bividí como pijama y precisamente era una de las camisetas de su novio que en alguna ocasión había olvidado en su casa, tragó su saliva como pudo pues podía notar la silueta del cuerpo de ésta debajo de la fina tela por el reflejo de la luz que se colaba por la ventana del cuarto, poco a poco la vastaya se acerco al oído de su contrario para susurrar rozando sus labios haciendo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera- o te vas o alguien se quedará sin comer- el vastaya se sonrojó, empujó leve a la chica para bajarla de su regazo quien empezó a reír, su novio había entendido la indirecta así que éste sonrojado se levantó y mirando a otro lado carraspeo un poco para luego hablar mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

\- Está bien, está bien, tu ganas- dijo saliendo, pero antes de cerrar la puerta la miró dándole una sonrisa que expresaba lascivia- por esta vez y, solo espera, que esta noche me desquitaré por dejarme en este estado, la joven vastaya no sabía a qué se refería su pareja hasta que distinguió un pequeño bulto en el pantalón de su pareja se le subieron los colores a su rostro, el vastaya tras la puerta se dio cuenta y sonriendo cerrando la puerta lento, decía.

-espero y puedas soportarlo bombón

La pobre joven se quedó observando aún su puerta un tanto en shock hasta que se cerró por completo, luego negó y dio un suspiro mezclado con risa para luego suspirar e ir a abrir las cortinas para despejar las ventanas dejando que la luz del sol traspasara e iluminara por completo aquella pequeña habitación-esperemos y puedas hacerlo antes de que te parta la cara baby- dicho esto agarró sus toalla y su ropa, se puso un short y salió en dirección al baño, entró en éste cerró con seguro y se dispuso a retirar su ropa sucia dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado entró en la ducha abriendo la llave sintiendo cómo el agua caía sobre su rostro y descendía por su cuello salpicando por sus hombros bajando por sus pechos y rozando sus pezones rosados descendió por su abdomen, mojando su monte de venus y luego cayendo hacia sus pies. La joven empezó a enjabonar su cuerpo y su cabello al terminar lo enjuagó con el agua que caía de la regadera, cuando sintió que ya estaba sin jabón cerró la llave de agua y escuchó unos golpes llamando la puerta agarró su toalla y la enredo alrededor de su cuerpo para ver quien era la persona que se encontraba al otro lado, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su novio que se encontraba molesto e intrigada preguntó.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- dijo escondiendo su cuerpo detrás de la puerta

-a ti creo que se te perdió algo muy importante- dijo éste con seriedad mientras agarraba una mano de la joven para entregarle algo que estaba muy bien envuelto en forma de bolita para luego darse vuelta para irse alejando mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos

Después de esto Xayah volvió a encerrarse en el baño para abrir su mano descubriendo que lo que Sett había encontrado era nada más ni nada menos que su braga, se avergonzó demasiado, su cara ardía se limitó a suspirar y a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo para luego salir del baño con la toalla enredada en su cabeza intentando secar sus cabellos de esta forma, cuando se encontraba fuera de éste una voz femenina le llamó la atención desde el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a dos puertas más además del de la joven vastaya.

-Hey, Xayah, escuché que hoy será tu debut en el bar, ayer diste una buena muestra de lo que eres capaz- sonreía ésta mientras saludaba a su amiga

-Buenos días, Lía- sonrió leve y suspiró mientras acariciaba su brazo con nerviosismo mientras asentía.

-Tranquila, lo harás bien- sonrió para tranquilizar a su amiga acercándose para abrazarla- por cierto, Akali al fin apareció, llegó ayer mientras estabas dormida- suspiró aliviada, sonrió y miró a la peli rosa- hay buenas noticias, estamos dentro, la universidad de Runaterra nos dio cupo y Kali no tuvo problemas con ninguno de nosotros al momento de ir a dejar papeles, más se tardó porque bueno, ya la conoces- rio mientras miraba a su amiga

-“Debo probar a todos los raperos de Jonia y ver si son dignos”- dijeron al unísono, luego rieron y sonrieron mirándose la una a la otra hasta que una voz se unía a las de ambas.

-hey, mi voz no es tan aguda- dijo una chica con cierta molestia en su voz se acercó a las dos féminas y las abrazó por el cuello quedando en mitad para añadir sonriendo- Así que hoy es el gran día ¿no, Xayah?  
La joven asintió nerviosa y emocionada, mientras Akali empezó a caminar arrastrando a ambas por el pasillo -bueno, al menos eso significa que tu deuda y la de tu novio está pagada y ya podemos irnos de aquí, ¿no?

-Así es Kali, por el momento vamos a desayunar que es tarde y debo prepararme, recuerden que…- miró al suelo un poco decepcionada- hoy también es el debut de Sett en las arenas… -dijo lo último con un tono suave y casi suspirando

-Tranquila Xayah, no debes temer, Sett es fuerte, le irá bien- dijo Irelia tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

-Sett puede ser, irresponsable, idiota, a veces muy muy pero muuuy egocéntrico y niñito de mami, pero ten por seguro de que ganará la pelea por ti, y que no te hará daño, vamos nos hemos criado los 4 juntos, nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo- dijo Akali convencida de lo que decía pero, los problemas y las verdades que se aproximaban la harían cambiar de parecer y enfrentar la cruel realidad…  



	3. TRAMPA PARTE 1

El gran reloj indicaba las 7pm, y eso significaba que en una hora la contienda empezaría, Xayah caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de un camerino mientras rezaba lo que se acordaba en ese instante hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su novio quien sonreía emocionado, y que, luego fijó la mirada en su pequeña vastaya.

-¿Qué ocurre preciosa?- dijo a su novia quien lo miraba preocupada

-no has estado en peleas desde hace mucho tiempo, cariño, tengo miedo de que te hagan daño, tengo miedo de que te quiten de mi lado, aún hay personas que quieren matarte- dijo esto con la voz un poco quebrada- estoy asustada, Sett, no se qué pasara, tengo… miedo- al terminar de decir esto, sintió como unos brazos la rodearon fuertemente haciéndola sentir mas tranquila hasta que pasos metálicos se oyeron por el corredor oscuro adyacente al lugar donde se encontraban

-La gran vastaya Xayah, ¿asustada? - se oyó una voz mecánica detrás de ellos, acompañada de unos aplausos intermitentes- es interesante cómo han crecido como dúo, ¿saben?

-y…yo solo vine a desearle suerte a mi novio…pero, ya que te veo, Camille- se acerca a la albina- ¿puedo pelear en dúo con Sett? Digo, eso también contaría como debut… Akali lo hizo así…

Ante las palabras de la peli rosa, Camille la miró con seriedad y luego soltó una carcajada mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de su contraria.

-Oh mi niña, siempre soñadora, perdona que tenga que sacarte de tus sueños brillosos y acaramelados pero tu debes alistarte para complacer y ayudar en el bar Sett debe pelear, tanto su deuda como la de Akali fueron parecidas, por eso, pagaron aquí en las arenas- terminó su frase acariciando y poniendo un mechón de cabello de la vastaya detrás de su oreja-tu tienes otra razón de deuda, así que prepara tu vestuario, después de todo esto dependerá si serán libres o no- sonrió para luego ver al vastaya peli rojo- mucha suerte Sett, procura divertir a los espectadores y trata de no hacer añicos a tu contrincante en menos de 5 minutos y Xayah ya sabes si lo requiere, recuerda que, los clientes siempre tienen la razón.

-Eso no estaba en el trato Camille- espetó Sett furioso mientras se acercaba a ambas féminas y abrazaba de forma sobreprotectora a Xayah- ella no hará nada de eso-Camille lo examinó y sonrió- ya lo veremos niñito de mami- sonrió y dio media vuelta para alejarse de aquella pareja

\- ¿Hacer qué, cariño? -dijo esta dándose vuelta aún entre los brazos de Sett para mirarlo

\- Nada preciosa, no le hagas caso, aunque a veces me pregunto si de verdad eres inocente o solo te haces cariño- rió y posó un beso en la frente de la pequeña vastaya

\- ¿hacerme la inocente? No va conmigo amor- sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- bueno, como dijo Camille debo ir a prepararme- suspiró pesado y se separó de vastaya para alejarse- te veo en la noche, mucha suerte, cariño- sonrió como pudo empezando a alejarse. Cuando la jóven salió del rango de visión del vastaya dió la vuelta y espetó con seriedad.

-ya puedes salir, Camille. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo este molesto mientras dirigía su mirada a la mujer

-nada en específico, vine a ver si ya le dijiste a tu noviecita la verdad, pero creo que no- dijo ésta mientras sonreía abrazando al pelirrojo por el cuello- ¿sabías que las mentiras son malas? No te durará mucho hasta el punto en el que no podrás seguir ocultando que ya eres un elemento permanente importante de mi colección. Pudiste retirarte cuando tuviste la oportunidad, pero, decidiste quedarte conmigo- empezó a acariciar el cabello pelirrojo del vastaya- te advertí que esto pasaría, te advertí que la fama se te subiría a la cabeza, Sett. Y te tengo una noticia, Xayah ya fue seleccionada, hoy tendrá un gran debut y si quiere salir de aquí tendrá que hacer lo que nosotros consideramos regla- sonrió mientras acariciaba el rostro del vastaya- el cliente tiene la razón

-Camille basta- espetó enojado mientras veía a su contraria- Xayah no hará nada, ¿entendiste?, me quedaré mas tiempo me enfrentaré a más oponentes lo que quieras, pero no Xayah. Ella debe salir de este mundo sana y salva junto a Akali e Irelia.

-No me quieras hacer ver como la mala del cuento, Akali pagó en las arenas gracias a Shen y Kennen, no me conviene estar en su contra, a pesar de que ella no sabe que salió gracias a ellos, es muy orgullosa y le daría en lo más profundo, pero lo siento Sett reglas son reglas y lo sabes, ella entró por ti, quiso dividir tu deuda para ella y para ti, lástima que se condenó ella sola, necesitaba personal y cuando diste tu debut, vaya que fue impresionante, has ocultado demasiadas cosas a Xayah, como consejo diría que la dejes ir, campeón-al terminar esto la albina dio un beso a Sett quien sintió un sabor extraño pero que lo olvidó por la mordida que su contraria le había proporcionado en su labio haciéndolo sangrar- Es todo, mucha suerte, Sett- sonrió y soltó al vastaya que apenas procesaba lo que había pasado mientras se alejaba.

-esa vieja está loca- susurró y entró a su camerino mientras visualizaba la sangre que recorría su labio-demonios… Xayah… perdóname ¿qué he hecho? -se dejó caer en un sillón cercano, mientras tapaba su rostro con su antebrazo y cerraba sus ojos dejando escapar un suspiro- mierda…

En un lugar cercano, alguien había estado escuchando toda la conversación, sentía que iba a derrumbarse, se mantuvo firme, dio un suspiro sintió sus ojos aguarse, limpió las finas lágrimas de su rostro y corrió en dirección a un bar donde entró lo más rápido que pudo corriópor una inmensa bodega llena de cajas de licor e implementos de bar, se dirigió a un cuarto en el fondo de la bodega de dicho local hasta encontrar a una vastaya peli rosa que se encontraba nerviosa mientras se miraba en el espejo repasando su actuación hasta que la reconoció y se acercó

-me alegra que hayas venido Lía- dijo la vastaya acercándose para tomarla de las manos- estoy muy emocionada, al fin Sett y yo seremos libres, seremos libres todos- sonriente dio un suspiro mientras soltaba a su amiga y se sentaba en una silla- todo ha salido bien, hoy tendré mi debut al igual que Sett, iremos juntos a la universidad, saldremos de esta vida juntos como familia

-si…- dijo con cierto desgano mientras acariciaba su cabello negro y se sentaba en una silla cercana a la vastaya

\- ¿ocurre algo Lía? - preguntó la joven con cierta preocupación en su rostro

-Xayah… no quiero… no puedo quedarme callada, después de esto… bien… primero quiero que no te exaltes ni nada por el estilo, eres como mi hermana y… no quiero que nada ni nadie te haga daño- dijo esta mientras tomaba las manos de la vastaya y la miraba a los ojos

\- Irelia me estás asustando, ¿qué ocurre? ¿dónde está Sett? ¿Akali? ¿volvió a pelearse? ¿están heridos? ¿qué ocurrió? -dijo con preocupación mientras se levantaba asustada hasta que su amiga negó y volvió a tomar asiento para escuchar los sucesos que su amiga vio después de que la vastaya se haya ido, negó tratando de asimilar lo que Irelia le decía, sin embargo, su reacción no fue la esperada.

-Fuera de aquí Irelia… no quiero que envenenes mi cabeza con mentiras… no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi o a Sett nunca más, por favor vete… -dijo la vastaya mientras se levantaba de su asiento y abría la puerta mostrando con enojo a la pelinegra que se fuera, Irelia suspiró asintió y salió en silencio, sabía que la intención de su amiga no era la de lastimarla pero en esos momentos no tenía ni las pruebas para probar que lo que decía era verdad, después de que Xayah cerrara la puerta la vastaya se recostó en la puerta y se dejó caer, en el suelo recogió sus piernas empezando a sollozar mientras se repetía como mantra “eso no es verdad”

Pasó un buen tiempo, la vastaya se calmó se levantó dirigiéndose a una pequeña peinadora donde dispuso a arreglar su maquillaje, llegó a la conclusión de que luego investigaría por ella misma lo que su amiga le había dicho, después de todo Irelia no le mentiría de tal manera, por el momento ya era hora de su debut, estaba lista así que salió del camerino y caminó en dirección al escenario por la amplia bodega, sonreía fingidamente mientras sus pensamientos se perdían en aquel vastaya pelirrojo y todos los momentos que ambos habían tenido juntos como pareja, su corazón dolía y un nudo en la garganta le hacía perder la respiración en cortos momentos pensando en qué hacer si todo lo que Lía le había dicho resultase verdad, hasta que una voz la sacó de su penumbra.

\- ¿lista para su debut, señorita? -masculló una voz masculina detrás de ella llamándole la atención haciendo que diera vuelta y mirara a dicho hombre

\- ¿qué hace aquí, señor? Este lugar es solo para empleados, le ruego y salga de aquí si no quiere problemas-espetó la vastaya

\- no habrá ningún problema, después de todo te compré por esta noche- el hombre sonrió mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un cuchillo y se acercaba amenazante a la joven, quien se limitaba a retroceder hasta que su camino se vio obstaculizado por cajas de licor- fin del camino, pequeña- dijo el hombre arrinconándola mientras clavó la punta del cuchillo rozando el vestido desde el abdomen de la vastaya hasta el escote de sus pechos rompiendo la fina tela que cubría la parte frontal de su cuerpo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras se cubría con sus brazos y la tela rota, hasta que escuchó el sonido de algo aproximarse, acto seguido el cuerpo del hombre se desplomó frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿estás bien?...


	4. TRAMPA PARTE 2

\- ¿estás bien? -dijo una voz femenina frente a Xayah, quien seguía en shock mientras sus lágrimas caían sin poder gesticular palabra alguna, así que la ayudó a ponerse de pie y llevarla de nuevo al cuarto de la bodega en donde dejó a la vastaya en un sillón la cubrió con una manta que tenían para el frío, realizó unas llamadas y luego se sentó a lado de esta para abrazarla y arrullarla hasta que se quedara dormida, poco tiempo después la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Irelia desesperada y preocupada

\- ¡Xayah ¡- gritó con desesperación hasta que un “shh” la calló, suspiró cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo mientras veía a Xayah dormir en las piernas de su salvadora.

-un minuto tarde y no la tendríamos con nosotras… al menos tomé la decisión correcta esta vez- suspiró la joven mientras seguía acariciando los cabellos rosados de la vastaya

\- ¿cómo supiste que esto pasaría, Kali? - dijo la pelinegra desviando su mirada a su contraria

\- escuché tu conversación con Xayah antes de que esto pasara… quise ir por Sett y darle una buena lección… pero… Mayym llamó y tuve que ir…lo importante ahora es que Xayah está bien, ella era el objetivo…gracias a Sett, la pelea de hoy…van a asesinarlo…no será una pelea justa… el título del que derrotó al “Jefe” sería interesante para su contrincante, desde el verdadero debut de Sett, Camille ha tenido ingresos demasiado altos por las victorias de él y que alguien llegara a derrotarlo le generará muchísimos más ingresos, el clan los ha estado siguiendo desde las sombras así es como llegamos hasta aquí Camille perdió los estribos de las arenas, se unió a la mafia de Leblanc y ahora, nosotros estamos en peligro el clan no puede mantener más a Camille oculta y nosotros debemos escapar…

\- ¿Sabías lo de Sett?... Akali…-miró con seriedad a la pelinegra quien solo asintió

-lo sabía…porque yo fui…su debut, no tenía elección y era la única forma que podía salir, no quería que Shen o Kennen tuvieran algo que ver en esto

-Espera… ¿te enfrentaste a Sett? ¿por eso no querías que fuéramos a tu contienda? tuviste golpes y moretones una gran temporada, ¿fue por Sett? - miraba horrorizada a su amiga recordando los grandes moratones y heridas que llevaba su amiga en el pasado

-Si… nuestro debut terminó en empate pero para cualquiera del clan fue una completa victoria a mi favor y para las arenas fue Sett, no ganamos pero tampoco perdimos y así se estipuló, para no perder clientela y para que yo no pudiera regresar a las arenas, por eso solo pasaba en casa, las reglas ahí son diferentes que aquí, en las arenas…o matas o eres asesinado tu decides- suspiró la joven acomodando con cuidado a la vastaya en el sillón- iré por Sett… no te separes de ella Lía, esta noche acaba todo…Camille caerá…prepárate por cualquier cosa, llamé a Kayn él se encargará del bar así que trata de salir y de sacar a todos de aquí

-¿Kayn? El que nos ha estado investigando por años para hacernos caer y llevarnos presos a todos, ¿el Kayn de la policía de Jonia con récord perfecto de investigaciones y asesinatos de misión?… estás demente Akali

-solo hazme caso por esta vez Lía, necesito que saques a todos los empleados de este bar, luego te explicaré todo, pero por ahora solo escúchame- dijo ésta mientras alistaba sus armas

-Es raro, nunca te había visto con ese traje…-dijo la pelinegra sacándole una risa a su contraria

-¿no? Es mi traje de batalla del clan- rio y dio una última mirada a sus compañeras- cuídense mucho, las veo en casa- suspiró y susurró- espero regresar…

La ninja corrió y se escabulló hasta llegar a las arenas en donde la pelea de Sett estaba en la cúspide el “jefe” estaba siendo apaleado por su contrincante Zion.

-vaya qué gran problema contra un noxiano y encima más somos de la colección de una Piltóver- suspiró y corrió infiltrándose en los camerinos de la arena recogiendo todas las pertenencias del vastaya para luego dirigirse a los transformadores eléctricos y con precisión destruirlos dejando solo una luz central alumbrando fue donde lanzó una bomba de humo realizó algunos desplazamientos y cortes al contrincante de Sett no tan profundos pero si para debilitarlo en ese momento de confusión cargó como pudo a Sett y lo sacó de la arena arrastrándolo cuando la luz regresó el “líder” había sido secuestrado, toda la arena se llenó de patrulleros y helicópteros que piloteaban toda la zona y sus alrededores apresando a cualquier sospechoso, la apariencia del vastaya no era tan agradable así que no podía dejarlo en su casa con su madre lo llevó a la casa que compartía con Irelia y Xayah quien ya se encontraba despierta caminando de un lado a otro con gran preocupación.

Al llegar Akali soltó a Sett en un sillón para luego sacar de un bolso pequeño las pertenencias de Sett, entre ellos el celular del vastaya

-Si su madre llama es mejor que Xayah conteste y le diga que está aquí, que se quedó dormido inventen algo y denle esto- sacó una poción roja- le ayudará en caso de que esté envenenado, necesito que se queden aquí… los quiero- dio una última sonrisa para luego desaparecer en la oscura noche

-Akali espera… -Irelia trató de detener a su amiga, de verdad estaba muy preocupada por lo que le podría pasar

-ve por ella, yo me quedaré con Sett… tengo que hablar con él… tranquila estaré bien…-dijo la vastaya dándole una sonrisa- perdón por lo de la tarde…ve por Akali estaré bien Lía- La joven asintió fue a su cuarto se preparó y salió seguida de seis cuchillas

Los vastaya quedaron solos en la pequeña casa, la peli rosa suspiró miro a su compañero inconsciente, aquella imagen le dolía en su pecho contuvo sus lágrimas como pudo y dio la pócima al vastaya para luego tratar las heridas de éste sacarle sus zapatos al igual que su chaqueta de batalla para luego acomodarlo mejor para que descansara acercó una silla y se quedó ahí observando al vastaya mientras pensaba en lo que Irelia le había relatado tanto antes del incidente que cuando despertó

Por otro lado, Irelia corría al bar en donde solo divisó a un joven de trenza larga que conversaba con otro mucho más alto y llevaba máscara, se acercó solo lo suficiente para escuchar aquella conversación en caso de que su amiga estuviese involucrada.

-y pensar que Akali rechazó la oferta en la policía de Jonia es una excelente espía y asesina- dijo el chico de trenza mientras cruzaba sus brazos inspeccionando a los apresados

-Shen y Kennen la criaron y entrenaron bien, es un objeto valioso, pero a la vez rebelde del clan, sabe ejecutar sus propósitos prolijamente la conozco desde que era pequeña, no hará nada que no le interese o no sea parte de sus propósitos- Respondió el hombre que llevaba máscara- ¿no llega el informe de Akali sobre la arena?

-no Zed, he revisado una y otra vez, no hay respuesta alguna, más que la de un noxiano en la arena y un casi asesinato del vastaya Sett, que fue interceptado y detenido a tiempo por Akali, pero nada más- dijo el joven pelinegro

\- ¿y el paradero de Camille?...

-Desconocido, maestro…

Ambos se miraron y negaron al mismo tiempo, bajando su cabeza mientras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en gran cantidad, Irelia al ya conocer el paradero de Akali corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la arena en donde se encontró con una escena no tan bonita para ella, una rabia comenzó a dominarla mientras sus cuchillas comenzaban a reaccionar a sus sentimientos.


	5. EL ÚLTIMO KUNAI

La imagen era difícil de procesar, había demasiados cuerpos en el suelo alrededor del noxiano, Sion, que en ese momento tenía en su mano a Akali con múltiples heridas y cortes que trataba y luchaba por sobrevivir en ese momento, la pelinegra se desplazó con “dueto perfecto” enviando dos cuchillas a los lados del gigante aturdiéndolo y provocándole el daño necesario para que este soltara a su amiga

-Li…Lia…-dijo la ninja antes de toser sangre y removerse por el dolor

-no hables Akali, eres muy imprudente, te dije que tuvieras cuidado- dijo con tranquilidad característica de Irelia, pero se notaba de verdad que estaba molesta con su amiga

-lo siento, quería regresar a casa, pero, creo que no lo lograré, al menos pude verte una vez más- sonrió la ninja mientras se levantó como pudo y agarraba de nuevo su kama- cuida de esos dos idiotas, Lía- agarró una pócima de curación y se la bebió recuperando un poco de energía, se dirigía a su muerte segura, sus piernas temblaban hasta que sintió el agarre de su amiga

-no lo harás sola, no morirás, juntas regresaremos a casa con Sett y Xayah, la policía se dirige hacia aquí, así que solo hay que entretenerlo, avisa a Kayn la situación hasta mientras lo entretengo- la pelinegra sonrió y corrió hacia el gigante empezando a atacarlo, mientras Akali se acercó a uno de los cuerpos de los oficiales sacando un transmisor

-“Atención a las unidades cercanas, tenemos problemas con el noxiano, necesitamos refuerzos, Kayn, Zed los necesito lo más rápido que puedan llegar”- dicho esto preparó las pocas bombas de humo que tenía hasta que escuchó a Kayn contestarle “nos tenías preocupados, vamos para allá no dejes que escape, si puedes mantenlo con vida, pero si pone resistencia, mátalo”- sonrió suspiró y corrió en ayuda a su amiga.

Ambas lanzaban ataques coordinados hasta que en un momento el noxiano ya se encontraba cansado al igual que ambas amigas, daban todo de ellas en cada ataque, hasta que al fin un último kunai se clavó en la garganta del gigante dejándolo inmóvil, al fin se había acabado, o eso creían pues, el gigante volvió a la vida parecía un zombie se movía pero parecía no tener consciencia, ambas siguieron acercándose, otorgándole ataques y esquivando algunos de su oponente. En un descuido el gigante golpeó a ambas chicas separándolas para luego ir a la más cercana, que era la ninja. Akali ya estaba en su límite y cayó de rodillas sin poder moverse mientras observaba al gigante noxiano empezar a desvanecerse sobre ella cerró sus ojos esperando su final hasta que sintió un empujón, seguido de esto los abrió descubriendo que quien la había empujado fue Irelia terminando ella debajo del cuerpo del gigante, en ese momento no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas necesarias para correr en dirección a su amiga y con desesperación intentaba mover el cadáver del gigante para salvar a la pelinegra de larga cabellera luego sintió dos brazos que la rodearon y la alejaban de ambos cuerpos, empezó a patalear mientras veía a dos jóvenes en terno con un grupo de policías mover al gigante dejando ver a su amiga malherida e inconsciente, seguía pataleando hasta que una voz conocida la llamaba y la incitaba a calmarse

-Akali, cálmate, lo hiciste bien, Akali, basta, tranquilízate, por favor- abrazaba con fuerza a la joven

-Shen compréndeme a mí, es mi hermana, suéltame, maldita sea- Akali se safó del agarre y corrió a la camilla dónde se encontraba su amiga- Lía, por favor, responde regáñame por nunca haberles dicho nada, por favor, Lía- lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y la ansiedad del momento se acrecentaba en su interior hasta que sintió un piquete en su cuello, haciendo que sus párpados se cerraran y cayera en los brazos del pelinegro de trenza.

-Lo siento Kali- susurró este mientras la cargaba y la dejaba en la camilla de otra ambulancia para que reposara y fuera trasladada al hospital para tratar sus heridas- Esto es demasiado, ¿cómo está su amiga?- dijo el chico mientras cerraba la puerta de la ambulancia

-Tiene heridas graves, pero se va a estabilizar o eso esperamos todos, la llevaron de urgencia al hospital más cercano, ¿y Akali? ¿cómo está? - Dijo el hombre de máscara mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía

-tuve que neutralizarla con un sedante… ahora la van a llevar al hospital para tratar sus heridas, en poco llegarán los resultados. ¿Seguimos sin noticias de Camille?

-Así es, mandé al equipo especial a investigar la bodega del local donde apresamos a todos esos criminales, pero, cuando llegaron antes de poder entrar explotó, de seguro y no sabes absolutamente nada ¿verdad, Shen?- tomó el cigarro entre sus dedos apartándolo de su máscara mientras el humo se expandía y salía por los orificios de este

-no, no sabemos nada, desde que Akali salió de aquel sitio nadie continuó con el seguimiento de Camille

-espero y no la encubran, Akali hizo bien en ayudarnos para salvar el pellejo de su clan, asi que es mejor que no desaprovechen el favor, es todo, vámonos de aquí Kayn

El hombre dio vuelta mientras apagaba su cigarro y lo tiraba al mojado suelo, mientras el joven de trenza observaba a su alrededor para luego hablar

-jefe, ¿puedo ir a investigar cómo se encuentra Kali y Lía? - dijo nervioso por el cómo su jefe reaccionaría, más este en señal de aprobación asintió, haciendo que el joven sonriera y saliera corriendo en dirección a la calle principal y tomara un taxi

Al llegar al hospital descubrió que todo estaba revuelto en un gran desastre porque una paciente se negaba a guardar reposo, esa era una señal de que su amiga se encontraba de cierta forma mejor, se limitó a suspirar mientras caminó a la sala de urgencias encontrándose con Akali frente a un cuarto siendo rodeada por enfermeras y guardias de seguridad del hospital

-Furtiva tranquilízate, gracias a todos los enfermeros y guardias yo me encargare ahora de ella, policía de Jonia, Agente Kayn, a su servicio- las enfermeras sonrieron y se alejaron de la chica junto a los guardias que sobaban algunas partes de su cuerpo por la paliza que la ninja les habría proporcionado minutos antes

-¿volveras a drogarme para que regrese a mi cuarto de hospital?- dijo con sarcasmo en pose defensiva al ver a Kayn acercarse

-no… solo vine a ver como estabas tu y Lía- suspiró y se acercó para abrazarla- menos mal que estás bien, perdón por llegar tarde yo…lo lamento Kali- la joven suspiró y apretó sus ojos correspondiendo al abrazo

-está bien Kayn… Lía se recuperará de esto- la joven sonrió cerrando sus ojos- si tan solo no siguiera siendo tan débil Lía…

-Lía no seguiría viva- espetó el joven de trenza mientras apretaba el abrazo- pudiste contener a un gigante noxiano, Kali siempre has sido y serás la más fuerte de todo el clan, Lía está bien, está fuera de peligro- dijo este mientras miraba por la ventana observando cómo unas púas se acercaban hacia la pareja desde el cuarto donde se suponía se encontraba su amiga, Kayn aún abrazando a Kali saltó evitando que ambos fuesen atravesados. Cuando Akali volvió en sí, corrió dentro de la habitación encontrándose con que la ventana y parte de la pared había sido destrozada y su amiga, secuestrada. Corrió desesperada hacia esta tratando de buscar con su mirada al culpable del secuestro de su amiga fallando rotundamente en su intento desesperado cayendo de rodillas sintiendo sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas mientras gritaba con angustia el nombre de su mejor amiga.

-Irelia…


	6. LA VIDA SIGUE

Ha pasado un mes desde que Irelia fue secuestrada, “todo es mi culpa” resuena la voz de mi consciencia atormentándome una y otra vez, debí alejarla de la arena no debí dejar que me ayudara. Xayah dejó de hablarme, y Sett, no lo he visto, según rumores se mudó con su madre, ¿a dónde? No lo sé… La universidad ya comenzó y digamos que en apenas dos semanas me está costando más de lo que debería, y más, por el hecho de que sigo buscándola, Xayah a estado asistiendo he tratado de hablar con ella pero… no quiere ni verme y me ignora por completo…

-Esto apesta- soltó la joven de coleta dejando salir un suspiro mientras secaba con una toalla algunas gotas de sudor, pues momentos antes se encontraba entrenando

-Pero, si me bañé, Akali- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella fingiendo molestia mientras la silueta del chico quien le había hablado se acercaba con dos botellas en mano

-lo siento Kayn- dijo ésta sonriendo leve mientras tomaba una de las botellas abriéndola y bebiendo su contenido

-Es bueno que hayas aceptado entrar a la policía de Jonia, de seguro tu madre al fin estará orgullosa- dijo este rascando su nuca un poco nervioso por sus palabras, ya que la relación que tenía Akali y su madre no era la mejor de todas.

-Gracias por los ánimos Kayn, pero a Mayym no le importo, está más concentrada en Faey- suspiró esta dejando la botella a un lado y seguía acertando golpes en una madera

-Así que el puño de la sombra rechazará a su propia hija como su heredera, vaya, que desperdicio- dijo Kayn quien dejó la botella sin abrir a un lado de la de Akali, para empezar a entrenar

-Después de que papá murió junto a los padres de Faey y el padre de Shen, empezó a darle más importancia a ella que a mí, aunque bueno… ella nunca me dio la importancia que yo le daba, siempre traté de ser fuerte, me costaba mucho después de todo siempre he sido rebelde- iba a continuar hasta que fue interrumpida por Kayn

-Rebelde, necia, fuerte, necia, creativa, necia, amable, necia, distraída, necia…mmm… ¿ya dije necia? - dijo el pelinegro poniendo su mano en su barbilla acariciándola pensativo

-Bien, bien, si ya entendí, gracias Kayn- dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña molestia mirando a su compañero hasta que cruzaron miradas y rieron juntos

-Siempre he sido rebelde… y necia… -giró sus ojos y prosiguió- por más que me esforzaba era en vano los únicos que vieron mis esfuerzos fueron Kennen y Shen, ellos son quienes me han protegido y educado, me di por vencida con mamá- suspira- no me concierne el tema del dojo o del clan, eso ya es problema de Mayym y Shen, no puedo tomar el título del puño de la sombra, porque no soy nadie ahí… tenía mi familia…

-Con Xayah, Sett y Lía, ¿verdad? - dijo Kayn mientras se acercaba a esta quien agachó su mirada- no debes castigarte más con eso Kali, la encontraremos ya verás- terminó de decir esto y agarró a la azabache abrazándola y sonrió al sentir que la joven correspondió al abrazo- ¿avisaste a Mayym que entraste a la universidad?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Después de todo Faey lo heredará, ella es la nueva puño de la sombra, no puedo hacer nada más Kayn- suspiró y se empezaba a relajarse hasta que la voz adulta de una mujer los sacó de ese momento de paz separando al dúo

-Así que, ¿para esto te uniste a la policía de Jonia, Akali?- dijo la fémina acercándose- así que la universidad, ¿eh?

-si, no creo que haya algún problema, madre- respondió Akali con seriedad mientras prefería no mirar a su madre, intentando ignorarla tomando la botella y bebiendo de esta

-Supongo que, debo irme… con permiso- dijo Kayn buscando salir de la tensión de la escena

-Por favor espérame en la entrada Kay- dijo la joven mientras secaba su sudor y tomaba asiento en una banca de madera- y dime, Mayym, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, ¿acaso se te perdió Faey?

-No, al menos, yo si la protejo bien y no dejo que la secuestren- dijo la mujer con cierto tono de burla haciendo que Akali se molestara por aquel comentario

-¿A qué has venido? A burlarte de mí o a regañarme por entrar a la policía de Jonia- dijo la azabache terminando de beber su agua estrujando la botella

-Solo vine a decir que tu entrenamiento como heredera a puño de la sombra empezará pronto, y para eso, debes dejar la universidad, eso no es parte de tu destino-iba a continuar hasta que la risa de Akali resonó en aquel lugar

-¿Yo? ¿puño de la sombra? Ja, cuando quise serlo, tu prioridad fue Faey, no yo, yo supongo y en esta relación soy la bastarda, a pesar de que yo si soy tu hija, mira Mayym, gracias por la oferta, pero la rechazaré porque a la mierda mi destino, yo lo forjaré, iré a la universidad quieras o no, y encontraré a Lía…

-No te lo estoy proponiendo, te lo estoy ordenando, Akali. Faey no puede ser la heredera, porque está enferma, hace poco le realizaron exámenes y…

-Já, espera, me lo estás ordenando porque, ¿soy tu segunda opción? Eres increíble, mamá. Lo siento, pero es mejor que busques otra heredera porque no seré tu opción, no seré segunda opción, búscale medicina a Faey, realiza tus viajes con ella ve a Piltover o Demacia o Targon dónde puedan curarla, pero, conmigo no cuentes madre, mañana iré por mis pertenencias y me iré del dojo- dijo esta poniéndose su chaqueta y tomando su maleta con sus pertenencias encaminándose a la salida- nos vemos Mayym, salúdame a Shen y Kennen- dicho esto salió rápidamente tomando a Kayn del brazo casi arrastrándolo lejos de la estación de policía

-Wowowowo…Akali cálmate, yo puedo caminar, no me arrastres, ¿qué pas…-no logró completar su pregunta, pues vió cómo pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de la azabache quien las retiraba frenéticamente, así que decidió no realizar ninguna pregunta ni comentario al respecto, solo se limitó a seguir a la joven como más pudo hasta que se detuvieron en un parque ella decidió sentarse en un columpio para mecerse, el solo decidió acompañarla en silencio en el siguiente columpio mientras tarareaba leve una canción

-soy su segunda opción- dijo la joven llamando la atención del chico de trenza- Faey está enferma y vino para obligarme a dejar la universidad con el fin de encargarme del dojo y del clan junto a Shen, yo no quiero esto para mí, ese no es mi destino…Demonios, Lía sabría que hacer- dijo con frustración la joven de coleta mientras tapaba su rostro y se mecía lento hacia delante y atrás

-Pero ella ya no está aquí…- dijo Kayn con seriedad llamando la atención de su compañera- perdón- dijo este bajando la tonalidad de su voz- sonó cruel, pero es la verdad, ha pasado un mes y seguimos sin una sola pista de Lía, Camille, Leblanc y todo su agrupación, no eres la única frustrada, no eres la única que está sufriendo por esto, sabes. La encontraremos, pero, si me pides un consejo y por lo que recuerdo de ella, Lía continuaría con una sonrisa, lo haría aunque estuviese sufriendo, rezaría y seguiría buscando sin perder la esperanza en el caso que tu estuvieras en su lugar, deja de torturarte, es tiempo de que pongas eso de lado, ahora tienes más de una sola misión, debes demostrar a Mayym que eres más que una segunda opción, eres más que ella, eres inteligente Akali, y eso me gusta- el joven tragó saliva mientras fijaba su mirada en la de su acompañante- Akali, tu...

-Eres inteligente, Mayym no sabe que nos ha dejado casi vulnerables, sin tu protección por su culpa de seguro y tu padre está revolcándose en su tumba- dijo la voz similar a la de un niño llamando la atención de la pareja

-Kennen- susurró la joven observando al pequeño yordle, que se acercaba junto a un hombre

-Será difícil no tenerte en el clan, Akali. Después de todo has entrenado para este momento- dijo el hombre mientras caminaba acercándose- ¿estás segura de esto? Sabes que la orden aun es tu familia, y siempre nos cuidaremos juntos, además serías una gran puño de la sombra incluso mejor que la que tenemos

-Gracias Shen, pero, el puño de la sombra es mi madre y ella decidirá la persona más apta para esa función del clan, por mi parte no lo seguiré, ese no es mi destino, sé que quieren convencerme, pero, lo siento ese no es mi destino- el yordle y el hombre se miraron y suspiraron asintiendo

-está bien Kali, recuerda que aquí tienes a tío Kennen por si necesitas algo- dijo el pequeño yordle mientras le sonreía y suspiraba leve mientras veía el cielo- Lamentamos lo de tu amiga, pero no te des por vencida, pequeña. Al menos recuerda que tu padre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti, después de todo eras su princesa y siempre nos recalcaba lo fuerte y lo inteligente que eres

-así es Akali, tu padre fue uno de los mejores y sé que está muy orgulloso de ti-dijo Shen viendo como la joven asentía, suspiro y revolvió el cabello de la joven sonriendo-

-Mucha suerte en la universidad- dijo el yordle quien le daba unas palmadas en su cabeza

-Gracias Kennen, Shen- susurró la azabache viendo como el hombre y el yordle se marchaban-Gracias Kayn… tienes razón, la vida sigue, pero no me rendiré y encontraré a Lía

-Así se habla- sonrió Kayn para levantarse y extender su mano- vamos, yo invito la cena de hoy

-¿Será Ramen?- dijo emocionada tomando la mano de su compañero levantándose del columpio-hay un nuevo puesto de ramen cerca de casa

-Creo que no, yo quiero pizza, de seguro y Xayah también querrá, ya es tiempo de que ambas se vuelvan a llevar como antes, para un hombre es difícil estar con dos chicas en la misma casa y que estas estén peleadas sin hablarse

-De seguro y lo estás disfrutando, pervertido- dijo esto y ambos rieron tomando el camino hacia su casa mientras continuaron hablando


	7. CONFUSIÓN

Mi cabeza duele y cómo no si ayer terminé bebiendo más de la cuenta, mierda, ¿dónde están las aspirinas?, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia al baño, las busqué encontrándolas en una cajita de plástico, es la primera vez que bebo demasiado, y ¿cómo no hacerlo? si mi hermana fue secuestrada hace un mes por culpa de dos mentirosos, la he buscado por mi cuenta, pero, NADA, me siento muy frustrada. Cuando me doy vuelta veo a alguien, aun sigo bajo efectos del alcohol y es un poco borroso, es ¿Sett? No, ese idiota es más alto y con más músculos que cerebro, este es un poco más bajo que él. Un momento, ¿dónde estoy? Esta no es la casa de Kayn, miro a mi alrededor y luego fijo mi mirada en aquel chico mientras me arrimo en la gran mesa del lavamanos

-¿Dónde estoy?¿Quién eres?¿Qué me pasó?¿Qué hora es?¿Por qué tengo otra ropa? ¿Acaso tu y yo...?- dije con un poco de nerviosismo, pensando en las miles de posibilidades mientras me repetía "jamás volveré a beber" en mi mente

-Wowowo..., cálmate preciosa, primero, soy el encantador Rakan, un gusto, estás en mi casa, exactamente en el baño de mi cuarto, ayer te emborrachaste completamente, se iban a aprovechar de ti, pero lo impedí, no pasó nada entre nosotros solo te traje a casa para que descansaras, llamó a tu celular una joven llamada Akali, que me amenazó gritando que si te pasaba algo me quedaría sin huevos y que traería a toda la policía, si me atrevía a tocarte un solo cabello, por eso llamé a mi hermana para que me ayudara ella te cambió la ropa y para terminar es la 1 de la tarde de un hermoso sábado soleado- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la vastaya y le entregaba su ropa lavada y planchada- tranquila tómate tu tiempo, aunque preferiría que te apresures, mi hermana cocinó, y ella es una gran cocinera, así que termina de arreglarte y baja a almorzar, luego si quieres te puedo llevar a casa- dijo suavemente mientras me sonreía coqueto

.¿Por qué?...-dije sin pensarlo pero luego negué antes de que dijera algo y asentí- muchas gracias, bajo en seguida, aunque solo deseo ir a casa-sonreí leve y luego vi como ese vastaya sonrió saliendo del baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él

-No tardes, o ya no habrá comida- dijo éste mientras reía divertido

Suspiré y me quité aquella ropa doblándola con cuidado para luego darme un buen baño mientras trataba de recordar algo de la noche anterior, por más que intenté, no lo logré así que resignada terminé de ducharme, volví a ponerme la ropa del día anterior, debo reconocer que olía demasiado bien y no era precisamente por el detergente, se notaba el aroma del vastaya llamado Rakan, era un olor penetrante con un toque dulce, luego como un pensamiento fugaz, recordé que el día anterior encontré a Sett, tuvimos una gran discusión, mierda, esa fue la razón por la que fui a un bar... que decepción, suspiré, tomé la ropa prestada y salí del baño, encontrándome con dos jóvenes que parecían ser sirvientas, salude amable y cordial mientras salía de aquel cuarto caminando por el gran corredor, escuché voces en la planta baja así que las seguí hasta llegar a una cocina amplia encontrándome con otra vastaya, una joven esbelta, cuerpo perfecto pelinegra, realmente me cautivó su belleza

-Vaya, veo que ya estás mejor- dijo sonriéndome

-Ho...hola, Buenas tardes, perdón por las molestias de ayer, creo y es mejor que me retire, aun continúo cansada y deseo ir lo más pronto a casa- dije ocultando mi nerviosismo e incómodidad con tonalidad seria, dando una pequeña reverencia esperando la respuesta, hasta que escuché la risa de la vastaya que me hizo reincorporarme confundida

-Tranquila, estás en buenas manos, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, deja la ropa en la mesa ya la lavaré luego, eres Xayah, ¿verdad?

-Si quieres la puedo lavar yo y devolvérteh... si, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, disculpa- dije desconfiada

-Bueno, primero soy Ahri con respecto a tu nombre, te conozco de la universidad, estás en clase de informática y en la de estadística conmigo y mi hermano, también, tu amiga llamo ayer realmente preocupada y creyó que éramos secuestradores gritó demasiado tu nombre, debo decir que me asustó mucho, pero al final logramos apaciguarla e incluso le dimos la dirección en caso de que quiera venir por ti, pero, creo tuvo una emergencia porque amenazó a mi hermano y luego colgó-pausó la vastaya mientras seguia cocinando- Tranquila deja la ropa en la mesa y toma asiento, mi hermano no tarda en venir a almorzar

-Ya veo, perdón por la conducta de Akali, es muy imprudente y se adelanta a los hechos sin conocer la verdad, estoy muy avergonzada, solo les he traído problemas- comenté dejando la ropa prestada en el mesón- sabes dónde están mis cosas, quisiera retirarme a mi casa

-Yo las tengo en mi cuarto, creí que ya las habías tomado- llamó la atención la voz de un chico detrás de mi, voltee y ahí estaba el jóven de la mañana, tenía un parecido con Sett sus ojos ámbar sus labios carnosos, tenía una complexión mas delgada pero parecida a la de él, se notaba por su camiseta blanca que se apretaba en su torso, lo miré sintiendome intimidada por sus ojos que combinaban con su cabellera esmeralda y me miraban como si esperaran algo de mí

-n... no, lo siento, no las ví- atiné a decir un poco nerviosa pero aun conservando mi tono

-No te preocupes, iré por ellas, hasta mientras come algo antes de ir a casa- respondió mientras movía su cabeza hacia el comedor en el que ya se encontraban servidos tres platos de comida- toma asiento, no me tardo, y no aceptaremos un no por respuesta- dijo antes cortandome antes de que dijera algo, marcharse por donde llegó

-Supongo que Akali es tu hermana ¿Verdad?- llamó mi atención la otra joven que se encontraba ya sentada señalandome el que sería mi puesto, suspiré y me acomodé en la silla- es una conocida, era mi mejor amiga, más bien era como una hermana, pero por algunos problemas, bueno dejamos de hablar, por lo general la veo porque es mi roomie junto a otro amigo, sabes si seguimos esta conversación no podré volver a casa temprano, y como sabes tenemos demasiadas tareas- apresuré a decir, pues la incomodidad en mi interior incrementaba

La vastaya asintió y sonrió, mientras levantaba su mirada iba a voltear pero sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, giré mi cabeza encontrandome de nuevo con los ojos ámbar intimidantes

-perdón la tardanza, aquí están, tu celular tiene batería, después de que tu amiga llamara lo puse a cargar, puedes revisarlo- me pasó mi celular y la pequeña mochila que llevaba a todo lado cuando salía a recorrer las calles, buscando rastro de Lía

-gracias- sonreí tomando mis cosas, dejándolas a un lado de la silla, cuando me disponía a guardar mi movil, éste sonó, revisé la pantalla y colgué al instante cuando vi el nombre Sett-Perdón por los inconvenientes, saben, quisiera regresar a casa lo más pronto

-Por supuesto, solo comamos lo que mi hermana hizo y nos encargaremos de llevarte, tranquila- dijo dedicandome una sonrisa que me puso aún más nerviosa asi que solo asentí y comencé a comer, al terminar me levanté y disponía a retirar los platos para lavarlos, sin embargo fui detenida por Ahri quien tomó los platos, los dejó en el fregadero, me dio mi maleta y tomó mi brazo

-te tocan los trastes Rakan- dijo riendo mientras se escuchaba un gemido como que si fuera de niño pequeño- tranquila, odia lavar trastes- sonrió y me condujo a la salida de la mansión hasta un carro negro, Ahri abrió la puerta de copiloto indicandome que ese sería mi puesto en el viaje, asenti y entre acomodandome, poniendome el cinturón de seguridad, ella cerró la puerta dirigiendose al del conductor en donde se acomodó, prendió el automovil, y arregló algunas cosas en la parte de atrás- sientete cómoda, es mi auto asi que puedes acomodarte como quieras, si quieres una almohada tienes varios cojines y peluches detrás- en efecto cuando voltee habian demasiados cojiines e incluso una cobija.

-Vaya, si que te gustan los peluches- dije sonriendo

-Son regalos importantes, siempre los llevo conmigo, son regalos que siempre atesorare, sabes, es muy lindo conocer a otra vastaya, me he sentido sola durante mucho tiempo, bueno, tengo a mi hermano y hace mucho tuve alguien especial, pero, no fue posible continuar juntos, siempre he querido conocer a alguien más, por lo general me cuesta hacer amigos- sonrio suave mientras fijaba su mirada al frente- por lo que dijiste en la comida, Akali se nota que es muy importante para ti, por eso si me lo permites, aconsejaría que le des otra oportunidad, no la conozco pero se notaba por llamada que de verdad, estaba preocupada, deberían hablar y al menosllegar a un acuerdo, más que nada, son familia, pueda que no sanguineamente, pero la familia es lo que más importa al final de cuentas- sonreí y miré mis manos, estaba temblando, mi pecho tenía un nudo que había creado en ese mes angustiante, ese mes en el que estuve sola, no tenia a mis amigos y aunque viviera con ellos, prefería salir y esperar a que se fueran para volver, apreté mis puños y suspire para luego ver a la vastaya

-Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta, si... te interesa-dije desviando mi mirada para luego suspirar y mirarla extendiendo mi mano- podemos ser amigas- sonreí- no tengo lujos y no me interesan en absoluto, se lo que se siente estar sola, asi que si quieres...- no terminé mi frase pues, sentí a la jóven abrazandome, suspiré y correspondí

-Gracias, desde hoy seremos amigas- dijo mientras se separaba y quitaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, sonreí para ella hasta que se oyó como la puerta de la parte de atras se abrió, ambas volteamos viendo al peliesmeralda acomodarse entre todos los cojines y peluches

-¿qué?¿llegué en mal momento?- dijo el vastaya sintiendo la mirada de las féminas quienes rieron negando todo iba bien hasta que el tono de mi celular sonó de nuevo, iba a colgar, pero Ahri me lo impidió y asintió dándome a entender que mejor contestara, ya que podría ser Akali o alguno de mis amigos, suspire y contesté de mala gana

-Hola, habla Xayah- dije con seriedad pero cuando creí que sería Akali me contestó la voz de un hombre que se notaba agitado y gritaba a alguien que se alejara, en ese momento me esperé lo peor al reconocer la voz de aquel hombre....


	8. CULPABLE

Se podía observar a una vastaya pelirosa caminar de un lado a otro en la sala de espera de un hospital, en su rostro se notaba real preocupación y sus ojos se encontraban contraídos, a la final, se decidió a sentarse pero su pierna se movía por la ansiedad. Minutos antes mientras se encontraba con sus nuevos amigos, recibió una llamada y al contestar...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

-¿qué?¿llegué en mal momento?- dijo el vastaya sintiendo la mirada de las féminas quienes rieron negando todo iba bien hasta que el tono de mi celular sonó de nuevo, iba a colgar, pero Ahri me lo impidió y asintió dándome a entender que mejor contestara, ya que podría ser Akali o alguno de mis amigos, suspire y contesté de mala gana

-Hola, habla Xayah- dije con seriedad pero cuando creí que sería Akali me contestó la voz de un hombre que se notaba agitado y gritaba a alguien que se alejara, en ese momento me esperé lo peor al reconocer la voz de aquel hombre....

-Disculpe, joven Xayah, le habla Zed, el jefe de sus dos amigos, llamo para informarle que en este momento Akali y Kayn, van en dirección al hospital, ambos fueron heridos gravemente mientras hacían una misión, encontramos a Le Blanc, queremos que se acerque al hospital y luego nos acompañe a la estación de policía, señorita Xayah, tenemos algo importante, que informarle- dijo aquel hombre, hasta que se oyó una explosión y la llamada se cortó

-¿Aló?...¿hola?... Zed!! Zed!!!- gritó sin tener respuesta colgó mirando a los hermanos- siento de verdad molestarlos, pero quisiera pedirles el favor de que me lleven al hospital, por favor, mis amigos sufrieron un accidente y necesito ir de urgencia, perdón por las molestias-dijo la vastaya un poco avergonzada

-Tranquila, Xayah, directo al hospital, entonces- La vastaya, pisó el acelerador y fueron en dirección al gran hospital de Jonia, donde al pasar por la zona de urgencias había demasiados heridos de la policía, la vastaya los inspeccionaba para encontrar a sus amigos pero no lograba localizarlos, hasta que llegaron a la entrada, Xayah se disculpó con los hermanos, safó el cinturón de seguridad agarro sus cosas y antes de que Ahri parara el auto completamente se bajo a tropiezos para dirigirse corriendo a la recepción donde le dieron información para que esta esperara en la sala de emergencia, se dirigió a la sala lo más rápido que pudo

\------------------------------------------------------------------

-Todo es mi culpa, mierda, siempre es mi culpa, si ayer me hubiese quedado en la puta casa, esto no habría pasado, si tan solo hubiese hablado con Akali, si tan solo hubiese escuchado a Kayn y hubiese dejado de pelear con ella, si tan solo hubiera llegado pronto ese día, Akali y Lía estarían bien, tan solo si no fuera débil todo estaría bien, soy una tonta- dijo para sí misma mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y tapando su rostro con sus manos empezando a llorar, hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearla quitó sus manos de su rostro encontrándose con la mirada ámbar de Rakan

-tranquila, no te derrumbes aún, todo estará bien preciosa- dijo el peli esmeralda mientras retiraba algunas lágrimas del rostro de la vastaya, hasta que una silueta femenina se posó frente al dúo

-Me estoy arriesgando para mantenerte a salvo, desapareces un día no dejas ni mensaje en la refri, diablos Xayah, ¿en qué piensas?, yo no puedo morir y dejar a mi hermana sola- la vastaya alzó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos carmín de su amiga quien llevaba varias vendas en su cuerpo y su brazo con una venda que cruzaba por el cuello, su cabello se encontraba suelto, se notaban varios cortes en su cuerpo, se lanzó a su amiga abrazándola, la azabache hizo una mueca de dolor pero sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo soltando algunas lágrimas.

-¿Ves? Te dije que estaría bien, después de todo es Xayah- dijo una voz masculina, haciendo que todos voltearan, y la pareja de amigas se separaron observando al chico que se encontraba ahora en silla de ruedas, hasta que el cuerpo de Akali le hizo recordar sus heridas y se quejó.

-pero, ¿qué les pasó? - habló la vastaya ayudando a su amiga a sentarse en una de las bancas mientras médicos, enfermeros e incluso guardias de seguridad se acercaban agitados a ambos pacientes, caminaron hacia Xayah y sus acompañantes explicándoles que los dos se habían escapado de la ambulancia al escuchar que su amiga se encontraba ya en el hospital provocando un desastre en toda el área de emergencia que, de por sí ya lo era, así que, después de que Xayah regañara a ambos, se disculpó con los doctores y enfermeros, para luego ver cómo estos se llevaban a ambos quien se notaba que por el esfuerzo volvían a caer en los dolores agudos de sus heridas, así que fueron llevados a urgencias lo más rápido que los residentes podían, uno de los doctores se acercó a la pelirosa

-¿son familiares de ambos jóvenes de la policía de Jonia?- miró atento a la vastaya quien asintió, dando por sentado que podía proseguir con su protocolo- bien, por favor, necesito que me acompañe a llenar la información de ambos, mientras, le digo los posibles resultados que se han hallado- el doctor caminó hasta la recepción para darle a Xayah los papeles de ingreso para que los llenara y prosiguió con la información- el joven Kayn y la señorita Akali, recibieron un daño considerable, llegaron con heridas de cuchillas muy profundas y pequeñas quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, moratones a nivel intercostal, el joven Kayn tiene una probabilidad de rotura en un hueso en su pierna derecha, pues no podía caminar cuando bajó de la ambulancia y se le otorgó una silla de ruedas, para mejor movilidad, aún así, le haremos los exámenes pertinentes para descartar posibles daños en su columna, la joven Akali llegó con varios cortes demasiado profundos, se desmayó dos veces mientras viajaba en la ambulancia por la pérdida de sangre, tiene síntomas de una posible rotura intercostal, su brazo es posible tenga una rotura y…- no pudo continuar pues las bocinas del hospital sonaron llamando al doctor con urgencia-Dr. Shaun a emergencias, jóvenes azabaches de 19 y 20 años, código azul, repito, código azul, internos aplicando RCP, de emergencia, desfibrilador en camino, pérdida de sangre constante, Dr. Shaun a emergencias- el anciano doctor, ni bien escucho su nombre, se disculpó con la joven vastaya y salió corriendo, Xayah corrió a seguirlo, sabía que eran sus amigos, cuando iba a pasar por la puerta de emergencia fue detenida por los guardias. Antes de que estos la sacaran del hospital por crear conmoción, Rakan se acercó habló con estos logrando hacer que dejaran a la vastaya permanecer en la sala, la llevó hasta un sofá en el que se encontraba Ahri quien ya había llegado, no dudó en abrazarla y ayudar a calmarla, luego una voz grave conocida para la pelirosa sonó llamándole la atención

-Xayah…

La vastaya alzó su mirada topándose con los ojos ámbar y cabello rojizo que en esos momentos no deseaba ver, se levantó de su asiento, ambos se miraron, el joven caminó hacia la vastaya y la abrazó, acarició el largo cabello mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Sabía que estarías aquí, Zed me llamó avisándome que los dos idiotas estaban graves y que en caso de emergencia pusieron mi nombre así que vine lo más rápido que pude-la vastaya negó y lo miró frívola mientras ponía sus manos en el vastaya alejándolo

-Es bueno que estés aquí Sett, aunque no lo esperaba, no después de la conversación de ayer- dijo ésta fijando su mirada en los ojos del vastaya

-Por supuesto que sí, Akali y Kayn son mis amigos, y tu… tu eres y seguirás siendo más que una amiga para mí, Xayah, eres mía- susurró el vastaya en el oído de la fémina hasta que luego se oyó el sonido del golpe de una cachetada, Sett rio ante la acción de esta hasta que la voz del vastaya peliesmeralda atrajo la atención de la pareja, sorprendiendo a Sett

-Supongo que la paliza de ayer, no te sirvió de lección, ¿eh?- dijo el vastaya peli esmeralda tomando a la joven por la cintura y pegándolo a él, alejándola del pelirojo

-Vaya, vaya, así que a la final, si te fuiste con él, vaya que has cambiado, cariño- dijo el vastaya peli rojo sonriendo divertido mientras la joven lo miraba con rabia- se lo que haces, Xayah-se acercó al oído de esta y susurró- lo se todo, cariño- el joven se alejó y suspiró para luego irse a sentar en un sillón, mientras Ahri se acercaba a la pareja y los atraía hacia el otro sillón para que no causasen más problemas, pues los guardias los estaban observando minuciosamente

-Las bocinas informarán sobre cualquier cosa, la cafetería está cerca que tal si vamos para calmar un poco las cosas y, talvez si quieren contarme lo que pasó ayer no estaría demás- Xayah suspiro y asintió, el trío se levantó de los asientos y se dirigieron a la cafetería, no sin antes en el camino encontrarse con Kennen y Shen, con quien Xayah saludó y contó lo poco que sabía…


	9. RESPUESTAS PARTE 1

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó ayer?- dijo la pelinegra mientras observaba a ambos jóvenes, quienes se encontraban callados mirando sus tazas de café

-empiezo yo, y…-suspiró la vastaya para proseguir- lo contaré desde el principio… la familia que te hablé-miró a Ahri quien se encontraba expectante tomando su expreso- eramos 5, Akali, Kayn, Sett, Lía y yo. Nunca conocí a mi madre, solo tenía a mi padre pero, no era más que un borracho mujeriego, vivía en constante violencia, el me culpaba por la muerte de mi madre, si no hubiese sido por Lía y sus amigos, yo no estaría aquí. Ella era muy calmada, era como nuestra madre, nos mimaba, reíamos juntos, salíamos juntos desde que éramos pequeños, luego, Kayn fue reclutado por su tío para la policía de Jonia, rara vez lo veíamos pero aun así, seguíamos en contacto, Sett siempre peleaba con Akali, por el ¿quién de los dos era el mas fuerte?- dio una risa y luego suspiro mientras con ambas manos cubría la taza de café aun caliente- Lía los separaba y los reconciliaba, yo no era tan relevante era como la “niña tranquila”, era la más débil de los 5, siempre me protegían de mi padre, de los otros niños que se burlaban de Sett y de mi, además me protegía de…-pausó un momento mientras veía su taza-

-De ti misma, ¿no?- habló la vastaya, haciendo que Xayah la mirara y asintiera bajando su cabeza, mirando de reojo al vastaya a su lado que estaba realmente desconcertado- está bien, solo yo lo vi

-Ver ¿qué?- dijo el vastaya masculino, sacando una pequeña risa de ambas féminas mientras, la joven formulaba un silencioso gracias en sus labios dirigido a la vastaya pelinegra, y prosiguió- Todo iba bien, cuando cumplí 16, los 4 nos pusimos a trabajar y bueno, Kayn nos ayudaba un poco con su sueldo, así logramos rentar una pequeña casa, donde vivimos Kali, Lía y yo, Sett vivía y bueno, aún vive con su madre, el padre de Sett los abandonó por eso es que el se volvió fuerte para proteger a quienes ama, hubo un tiempo donde nada nos salía bien- suspiró y dio un pequeño trago a su café- todo se nos fue de las manos y Sett optó por lo más fácil, se metió con personas que no debía, tiempo después lo siguió Akali, Lía y finalmente, yo. Todo se resolvió de poco a poco, Kali y Lía pagaron sus deudas, pero el día en el que Sett y yo terminaríamos las nuestras, surgieron una serie de problemas, que mejor no quisiera recordar-apretó sus ojos resistiendo las lágrimas que querían salir y con voz temblorosa continuó- ese día perdimos a Lía fue secuestrada en muy mala condición, que lo último que dijo la policía y los médicos es que probablemente ya esté muerta, ese día me contaron toda la verdad

Flashback

Se encontraban dos vastaya y dos humanos sentados en los sillones de una sala que estaba en completo silencio hasta que la vastaya femenina habló

-Quiero una explicación de todos ustedes… ¿Dónde está Lía?... Lía fue detrás de ti Akali, ¿Qué pasó después? - dijo con seriedad intentando no romperse ante la situación

-Y…yo- suspiró- antes de rescatarte del tipo, Mayym me llamó, todos los jefes de la orden se reunieron y se aliaron con la policía de jonia para cooperar en el arresto de Camille, sin embargo, tu nombre y el de Sett, aparecían registrados como colaboradores, así que ambos hubieran terminado en la prisión por complicidad, refuté sobre su inocencia, no quisieron creerme, Kayn llamó, me avisó acerca de su arresto en caso de encontrar pruebas, me dio indicaciones para borrar cualquier indicio, me infiltré en las oficinas encontré varios papeles diferentes, tal parecía que, Camille de verdad perdió la cabeza, habían experimentos extraños, luego en un pequeño papel el contrato con una arena noxiana con la especificación de que quería a Sett dopado para que su contrincante pudiera matarlo con facilidad, tomé todo lo que pude incluyendo los papeles de sus contrataciones y algunos otros, fui a salvar a Sett lo traje a casa y regresé por el gigante noxiano, Kayn y Zed me lo pidieron después de que ninguno de sus aliados contestara, se resistió demasiado, me quedé sin energía luego llegó Lía, ambas lo logramos pero había un truco que no sabíamos, era que el gigante regresaría a la vida cuando ambas estábamos sin energía el gigante debía caer sobre mi pero Lía… Lía me empujó, terminó más herida que yo, fuimos al hospital, estaba todo bien hasta que llegó Kayn, unas espinas nos atacaron y luego ella ya no estaba…- La joven guardó silencio esperando la respuesta de la vastaya, quien mordió su labio para contenerse de llorar, luego miró a Sett quien tenía sus orejas abajo y manteniendo una bolsa de hielo presionando su mejilla.

-Sett, quiero la verdad, Lía… Lía me contó que nunca pagarías tu deuda con Camille, porque tu ya eras cómplice… ¿sabías sobre lo que en verdad era mi debút?... ¿lo sabías?.... el vastaya no pronunció ni una sola palabra y solo se limitó a asentir- me prometiste no volver a las arenas, me mentiste, y no solo eso mentiste a tu mamá Sett, se supone que la razón por la que entraste a esto fue por tu madre y porque querías encontrar a tu padre, me mentiste y… -miró a Akali quien bajó su cabeza- también tu, Akali… Dios… se que no debí haber nacido pero, ¿enserio?- dijo la vastaya tapando su rostro llorando por frustración, y luego sin querer alzó la voz- es todo, saben, Sett, estó se acaba aquí y ahora. Akali… de verdad… no se ni que decir, me han decepcionado, saben, ojalá nunca los hubiese conocido porque me lo esperaba de cualquiera, menos de ustedes chicos- terminó y camino hacia su cuarto encerrándose completamente mientras comenzó a llorar. Ira, frustración, DOLOR, sentía su sangre hervir junto a un nudo en su pecho que se agolpaba y crecía mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro, por más que intentaba que cesaran, no podía, hace mucho que no lloraba de tal forma.

Los días pasaron, y Xayah no se detuvo de seguir buscando a su hermana, pasó días en vela, no comía bien, Akali se preocupaba demasiado por ella, pero era inútil, la vastaya no le respondía más que para negar que comería o para negar a la joven el ofrecimiento de acompañarla en su búsqueda, lo que nadie sabía era que Kennen y Kayn, ayudaron a la joven vastaya a entrenar para poder defenderse en las oscuras y peligrosas calles de jonia, supo que sus plumas no eran solo un simple adorno que su padre detestaba por ser parecidas a la de su madre, esas plumas magenta eran hermosas pero letales, no asesinó a nadie, cabe recalcar, pero si dejó muy mal heridos a muchos que intentaron propasarse con ella.

-Luego nos separamos, Kayn me ofreció estancia en su casa, ya que, la universidad empezaría pronto y no tenía a donde ir, acepté, ahí es donde vivo actualmente, luego llegó Akali, había entrado a la policía de Jonia y bueno, es la compañera de Kayn, Zed es jefe de ambos, yo trabajo medio tiempo en una cafetería mientras la otra parte de mi tiempo aún la sigo buscando

-Un momento- dijo el vastaya confundido- ¿Akali tiene familia? Si es así, ¿por qué a la primera que llamaron fue a tí?¿por qué su madre o su padre no están aquí?

-es una larga historia- suspira- Kennen y Shen fueron los cuidadores principales de Akali, después de que su padre muriera en un accidente, y su madre… es otro asunto y lo que pasó ayer fue que…- dijo terminando su café y siendo interrumpida por las bocinas de la cafetería que sonaron dando un aviso-

-Los familiares de la señorita Akali y del señor Kayn acercarse a recepción de emergencias, repito familiares de los jóvenes Akali y Kayn acercarse a la sala de emergencia- los tres vastaya asintieron y salieron de la cafetería llegando a la sala lo más rápido que pudieron, encontrándose con Kennen y Shen, hablando con el doctor, los tres se acercaron para oír lo que el médico tendía que decir

-Afortunadamente, logramos salvar a ambos, sin embargo, aún están débiles y debemos mantenerlos aquí en observación, máximo solo dos personas pueden quedarse, así que decidan quien lo hará, eso es todo, en estos momentos ambos jóvenes están siendo llevados a su habitación

-yo lo haré- dijo el pequeño yordle sin pensarlo

-no podemos Kennen, debemos ir a la reunión con la policía de Jonia, Le Blanc fue arrestada, debemos estar presentes todos los jefes del clan

-Demonios, es verdad- maldijo Kennen mientras pensaba en otra alternativa

-Yo lo haré…


	10. RESPUESTAS PARTE 2

-Yo lo haré- se oyó una voz grave, todos voltearon y se trataba del vastaya pelirojo- saben que en caso de emergencia soy el más apto para protegerlos, por lo que escuché Kayn se quebró la pierna y Akali el brazo, uno no puede levantarse y otra no podría usar bien su kama o sus kunais, además de que son el mejor duo policiaco, vamos… viéndolos tán débiles ¿no creen que aprovecharían?- dijo sonriendo mostrando su sonrisa socarrona

-En ese caso me quedaré con él- dijo Xayah dando un paso al frente acercándose a Kennen y Shen, tomando la mano al último mientras sonreía para relajarlos- se que las cosas entre Akali y yo no han ido tan bien en este mes, pero, aún así es mi hermana, y lo saben, no la dejaría en una situación como esta- suspiró relajándose- además aprendí a pelear, ¿no es asi, Kennen?- el yordle sonrió y asintió

-Está bien- exclamo Kennen- confió en ti Xayah, sabes que por cualquier cosa puedes llamarme y vendremos enseguida la vastaya asintió y luego soltó la mano de Shen, para luego observar cómo estos dos se marchaban más tranquilos sabiendo que la vastaya los cuidaría

-Vaya, me ignoraron completamente- suspiró el pelirojo mientras se acercaba a Xayah y la pegaba a él- parece que nos quedaremos solos como en los viejos tiempos

-En tus sueños, Sett- respondió la vastaya sacando una pluma provocándole un corte en la mejilla a su contrario, se observaba que los guardias se acercaban a la pareja así que Ahri se entrometió y los separó

-cre…creo que es mejor que se preparen para quedarse, de seguro tal vez, mañana ya les den el alta así que es mejor tomar las pertenencias de ambos y traer unas nuevas ropas por cualquier caso, ¿no crees Xayah?- dijo la joven caminando con la vastaya separándose del pelirojo mientras su hermano se ponía en frente

-Es verdad Xayah, que tal si entras a verlos, recoges sus cosas y te llevamos a casa para que les traigas ropa nueva- dijo con seriedad plantándose frente de Sett

-Está bien… no tardo- dijo esto y caminó a la enfermera avisándole que serían Sett y ella quien se quedarían. La enfermera asintió, le dio a la vastaya algunos papeles para que los llenara, luego, le dio dos pases para que pudieran quedarse en el hospital sin problemas y la llevó hasta la habitación donde se encontraban los dos, estaban descansando, tanto   
Akali como Kayn llevaban sus cabellos sueltos, en muy pocas veces los había visto con sus cabellos así y más a su amigo, se acerco a ambos y susurró levemente- perdón- se acerco a Akali y la abrazó con cuidado, posteriormente sintió como el abrazo era correspondido

-Eres una irresponsable, ¿sabes?- rió leve-me alegra saber que estás bien, nos tenías preocupados, y para colmo cuando, iba a buscarte nos mandaron de misión y bueno aquí estamos- sonrió y luego cerró sus ojos articulando con un poco de dificultad- no podría morir aún, tengo que encontrar a Lía, nuestra familia debe reunirse de nue…vo…- dijo esto último volviendo a dormirse, después de todo aún seguía con los efectos de la anestesia, la vastaya sonrió y se separó para dirigirse a Kayn sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- gracias por protegerla- tomó las cosas de ambos que se encontraban en una funda y salió encontrándose con Ahri en medio de una discusión entre los vastaya masculinos

-¿Qué ocurre aqui?- se acercó y los miró

-Nada preciosa, solo que esta gallina empezó a cacarear- decía aun mirando con enojo a su contrario

-A ti no te lo preguntaba Sett- caminó hasta el nombrado y le entregó uno de los pases- para mi mala suerte, nos veremos más tarde, así que prepárate y saluda a tu madre- dijo esto tomó sus cosas- vámonos Ahri, Rakan, no hay nada más que hacer aquí por ahora- dicho esto los tres vastaya salieron del hospital dejando al pelirrojo solo quien suspiró pesadamente y se dejo caer su cuerpo en un asiento de un sofá de la sala

-si tan solo supieras, Xayah- se levantó arregló su cabellera y salió del hospital dirigiéndose a un callejón

-Hasta que al fin llegas niño bonito- dijo una voz chillona

-¿Dónde está Lía, basura?-pronuncio el vastaya acercándose a la voz donde se pudo ver a una rata que llevaba una

-cálmate, la jefa quiere verte, ahora que Le blanc fue arrestada pueda que hable de más solo vine a darte la ubicación y yo ire por ese cabo suelto- sacó una nota y se la entregó a Sett para luego desaparecer antes que el vastaya pudiera decir algo, suspiró abrió la nota y caminó dirigiéndose a la dirección.

Cuando llegó, suspiró leve mientras entraba en aquella casa abandonada pero en buen estado subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a un cuarto donde sonrió y se adentró recordando los momentos que había pasado ahí, esa casa era donde vivían las tres jóvenes donde pasaron noches de pijamadas, de juegos y una que otra borrachera por celebrar los logros de cada uno de los integrantes de ese grupo luego miró al suelo donde encontró una pequeña caja que llevaba su nombre con la letra conocida de la vastaya, Xayah, la iba a abrir, hasta que una voz le hizo guardar la caja entre sus ropas

-mi perro fiel ha vuelto, que sorpresa, estoy muy alagada de que aún responda a mi silbido- dijo una voz femenina detrás de el

-vaya, pero si es la bruja que trató de asesinarme- se giró encontrándose con la mujer albina que caminaba hasta quedar frente a este- podría matarte en estos momentos

-pero no lo harás, porque aun no sabes dónde está tu amiguita, ¿no?-rió

-fuiste tu quien se la llevó ese día, y se que fuiste tu, quién más podría saber que Akali era una espía de la policía de Jonia y si no moría yo al menos harías que uno de los 5 la pagáramos, o me equivoco, ¿Camille?

-si, te equivocas, no fui yo, fue una de las sirvientas de Le Blanc, Akali robó demasiada información de mi oficina ese día, contratos suyos y algunos papeles que no importaban mucho y otros que sí, sabes que con Le Blanc no se juega, reconoció al instante quien fue el que robó los papeles y las relaciones que tenían así que se aprovechó de la situación en la arena, como Irelia fue la que cayó debajo del gigante mandó a su sirvienta a ir por ella, separó a su grupito y los iba a cazar uno por uno no se esperó que Akali se hubiese unido a la policía, y bueno ahora yo estoy al mando porque se le fue todo de las manos

-¿por qué? No entiendo, ¿por qué?¿qué haces con Leblanc?

-mira Sett, Le Blanc es dueña de la mayor parte de las arenas ilegales de runeterra, además de que jonia es un lugar lleno de criaturas interesantes y poderosas, imagina si se los usa para otros motivos- dijo la mujer mientras caminaba por el cuarto

-Eso quiere decir que lo que hacen es vender criaturas jonianas a las demás regiones, eso es más que ilegal, está bien lo de las arenas, es una gran atracción para… todas las razas…-miró a la albina quien sonreía, pues al fin había comprendido el plan que se había llevado durante tantos años y en las que el es probable y hubiese sido cómplice sin desearlo

-muy bien, niño, es tiempo de que decidas… ¿seguirás siendo mi perro fiel o me traicionarás?


	11. COSAS QUE NO PUEDO DECIR

-y dime… ¿tu me dejarías o dejarías a mi familia en paz si digo que te traicionaré?-dijo Sett mientras miraba los ojos de Camille, quien rio divertida

-obviamente no, vamos, aún tenemos un trato y sabes que como los papeles de contratación están perdidos puedo deshacer eso y prácticamente Xayah….

-ya lo sabía, sabes que lo haré si se trata de protegerla a ella o a mi familia, ahora… ¿Dónde está Lía?, maldita, haré lo que quieras pero suéltala- dijo el vastaya escondiendo su preocupación en su tono grave y serio

-Lo siento niño bonito, no puedo hacer eso, solo te diré que ella está muy bien

-¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo, bruja?- dicho esto, Camille chasqueo sus dedos y por la puerta del cuarto apareció una mujer con cabellos lilas con una Tablet pequeña en la que mostraba una camilla en la que reposaba una joven cerca a un respirador, Sett miró la pantalla

-Lía… ¿Dónde está?, bruja, ¿Dónde la tienes?, ¿Qué le hiciste? -dijo este tomando a la albina por el cuello de su blusa levantándola leve

-ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, además, ¿no vas tarde al encuentro con tu noviecita?- sonrió contestando fijando su mirada a un reloj de pared al que el pelirojo alzó a ver, gruñó y la soltó para retirarse del lugar-recuerda que si abres la boca no solo Lía sufrirá las consecuencias, se tus puntos débiles, Sett, además de que puedo cancelar tu contrato y sabes, lo que le pasará a Xayah

-ya lo sé …pero recuerda que si algo le pasa a ella o a cualquiera de mi familia, no dudaré en matarte con mis propios puños

-me parece un buen trato, nos veremos mañana, luego te mandaré la ubicación, necesito que realices un pequeño trabajito para mí

-bien…-dicho esto, salió y se encaminó hasta su casa donde una vastaya le esperaba sonriente

-bienvenido cariño, ¿cómo se encuentra Kayn y Akali?- dijo esta acariciando y peinando con sus garras el cabello de su hijo

-bien mami, no fue tan grave debo regresar, Kennen y Shen estarán ocupados así que no pudieron quedarse, iré con Xayah a cuidarlos, mamá

-salúdala de mi parte, cariño, ve a bañarte alistaré algunas cosas para que lleves- el joven vastaya sonrió, dio un beso en la frente a su madre y se adentró a la casa, dirigiéndose a su cuarto en donde se encerraría y sacaría el pequeño paquete que llevaba escrito su nombre con la letra de su ex novia Xayah, al abrirlo descubrió que se trataba de una pequeña calaca de pájaro con unas plumas moradas, sonrió leve dejando salir un suspiro dejando el pequeño regalo en la mesa de noche en conjunto a sus pertenencias para luego dirigirse a bañar.

Al terminar salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cadera, se encaminó hacia su mesita de noche tomando su celular, observando la hora dándose cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde así que tomo lo primero que encontró, vistiéndose al instante y saliendo lo más rápido que pudo, se despidió de su madre quien ya lo esperaba con una pequeña maletita en la puerta.

-Ten mi niño te puse algunos dulces y pastelitos que le gustaban a Xayah, espero que aun le gusten- el pelirrojo sonrió recibió la maleta con cuidado y salió no sin antes despedirse de la vastaya.

-nos veremos mañana, mami

Al llegar al hospital se encontró con la sonrisa de quien más amaba, sin embargo, no era gracias a él, de lo contrario era gracias a un vastaya de ojos ámbar quien parecía estarle coqueteando pero a ella no le importaba, apretó la maleta suspiró y se encaminó a la pareja.

-vaya, no sabía que ya tenías novio mi querida avecilla- soltó el pelirrojo llamando la atención de la pareja, sacando un suspiro de la vastaya

-hola Sett.. no es mi novio, se llama Rakan me ha estado ayudando con su hermana Ahri, no se cómo pagarles por todo lo que han hecho por mi a pesar de que solo les he traído problemas-suspiró-

-eso no es cierto Xayah, además, estoy agradecido contigo por pasar tiempo con Ahri es mayor a mí, pero, aun así la trato como mi hermanita menor, ella no ha tenido amigas desde hace mucho y ver que te llevas bien con ella es todo lo que hubiese querido para ella, muchas gracias- dijo el joven mirando a su contraria, quien solo sonrió

-no es ningún problema, me han ayudado mucho, en especial Ahri, si les parece bien espero seguir contando con ustedes y de la misma forma pueden contar conmigo- Xayah sonrió

-también estoy aquí, Xayah- dijo el vastaya pelirrojo un poco molesto rascando su nuca

-ah Sett, lo siento, olvidé que estabas aquí, además llegas tarde, como siempre, después de todo las malas costumbres no siempre desaparecen

-vamos, solo tarde 10 minutos, además mi mami me retuvo porque te mandó esto- sacó de su maleta un pequeño paquete para entregárselo a la joven

-no me digas que… oh por Dios- los ojos de la vastaya se iluminaron como si se tratase de un niña, tomando el paquete sentándose en una banca abriéndolo, mostrando una variedad de panquecitos y dulces

-mamá, te mandó a saludar y… Xayah… quiero hablar contigo, por favor- miró de reojo al peliesmeralda- a solas… quiero solucionar las cosas y disculparme contigo, yo…- en ese momento en el que iba a continuar una llamada se filtró en su celular cuando contestó una voz conocida lo hizo exaltarse y salir corriendo del hospital, dejando confundidos a ambos vastayas.

*dentro de la llamada*

-s…sett… ¿cómo se encuentra Akali y Kayn?

-e…es…¿L…Lía?


End file.
